Hiccups
by Thals247Red.Archer
Summary: SpeedyXRaven one-shot! Raven's got the hiccups and has tried almost everything to get rid of them, but nothing seems to work. Here comes Speedy with his 'brilliant' ideas...


**(A\N): Hello, this one-shot for those Speedy and Raven coupling fans! Enjoy and review, plus check out my other fanfictions. Anyways… TO THE STORY! **

**Hiccups**

**By **

Raven's POV

I groan, these stupid hiccups are just literally killing me. Inside Out. And to make things worse for me, Robin who decided to be less stern and serious and more…calm? Invited the Titans East over for the day. Great, I'm positive I'll be able to relax and read. Not the sarcasm. I sigh this is **not** my day. I mean what can come out of hiccups and loud annoying team members constantly being themselves **all day long. **So, I guess I'm just gonna keep the painful hiccups inside and not talk, not like I would anyways. But I guess I won't be the one to give sarcastic comments, petrifying threats and salty n' sour insults. Well joy.

I mentally puke, as I sit at the kitchen table stool, my nostrils being injecting by an eye watery scent. I turn towards the stove and holding back the vomit and encouragement to hide away, I see Starfire cooking up another…snack. Okay, since I can't take the horrifying smell. I stand up, almost tempting to cover my nose; I walk over FAR away from the kitchen to the wall on the opposite side. I lean against the cold metal walls and close my eyes sighing.

"Wouldn't it be far more comfortable to rest on a bed" I open my eyes to see the red-headed archer, Speedy. He joins me, leaning against the wall, almost in the same position as me.

In response, I say nothing and continue to stare off to nowhere. He raised an eyebrow, seeing as his right masked eye rises above, higher than the left.

"What no nasty comment, evil threat?" I say nothing and glare at him. I hope if I just stay quiet and shut up, he'll leave and join the others. I keep my mouth shut and randomly look around. About half an hour passed and he still hasn't left. I can't take it. I'm sure a few words won't do any harm…

"Just lea- *Hic" I clamp the palm of my hand over on top of my mouth. He smirks and says,

"I see you got the hiccups, that's why your not talking" I nod my head.

"Did you try to get rid of them?" I nod, "Like what?" I shrug my shoulders and decide to speak putting my hand back to my side,

"Holding my *_Hic_ breath, the *_Hic_ water trick and _*Hic_ turning up side *_Hic_ down"

"Here, I have some ideas" He takes my hand and pulls me towards the kitchen, thank god Starfire left and the smell has already faded away. He takes out a spoon and the sugar container. He scoops some up into the spoon and hands over the sugar filled utensil.

"Swallow it" he demands, I hesitate at first but soon comply. I shove the sweet silver spoon into my mouth and swallow the microscopic, transparent, crunchy cubs. I could feel the sugar running down my throat.

"Did it work?" He asked taking away the spoon, throwing it into the sink,

"I think- *Hic… No" I groan rubbing my forehead. He sighs, taking out a cup and turning on the tap. The clear glass cup filled with chilly water.

"Gargle" He commanded, slipping the cup into my hands. I gargle down the cool, refreshing drink then spit it out into the sink. I wipe the droplets of water on lip with the back of my hand, putting the cup into the sink, joining the spoon.

"Well?"

"*Hic" I shake my head, angered and disappointed. He groans and takes out another spoon and the bottle of vinegar.

I mentally resist but I'd rather swallow a little amount of vinegar then have the hiccups for who knows how long. I swallow the nasty, bitter substance and chuck the spoon to the sink.

"*Hic" I groan again, tempting to just bang my head against the sink until I go into a coma.

"Fine, I would suggest scaring you but Robin has told me about your last movie scare" I glare at him, while he teases me about getting the huge scare from watching that cheap lame scary movie.

"Now *Hic what?" I ask, leaning against the kitchen counter. He shrugs his right shoulder and stands in front of me.

"I guess we could always experiment on some ways" I raise my eyebrow and give him a confused stare,

"Like wha-"My lips close up as he crashes his lips onto mine. I gasp and the forwardness but he continues to move his lips against mine. My eyes still open, I see his arm closed. I could feel his strong hands clamp my waist, pulling me against his muscular frame. He kisses me in a hard but slowly gentle way I soon give up at my eyelids close. My backstabbing trader hands go to his soft hair and grab strands of it. A little stuffed moan escapes my mouth as he nibbles my bottom probably now bruised lip. From how hard he kiss me, my lips practically stuck onto his making me return the favor. Before he stops, he pulls his bottom lip with the two of his and ends the kiss.

His searching face is close to mine, his nose almost touching. I concentrate on breathing and I realize my hands and his hands still haven't moved. But I still don't move them. I could feel my heart beat pound almost painfully against my chest and can hear his beat hard too.

"Raven?" I look up and see that he just talked,

"Yes speedy?" I asked, looking into his masked eyes,

"Your hiccups are gone" He stated with a smile dancing across his puffed and bruised lips. My eyes slightly widen and I realize I did lose them! Yes! But then my smile fads

"So, you just attacked my lips jus to get rid of them?" I asked coldly, raising an eyebrow. He gives me a shocked look.

"No! I actually didn't intentionally think of it but then I guess my thoughts drifted off towards your lips and…" He looked down to his feet, "I got all curios and kissed you, which I say was probably the most amazing kissed I've had…" He continued to babble on and I got fed up with it. I sigh and drop a hand from his red orange like hair, I snapped my thumb and middle finger, "Hey!" I half shouted, getting his full attention. He looked at me blankly and blinked 3 or more times, then his cocky smirk appeared on spot,

"Ever need a hand to get rid of some hiccups" He winks, "You know my number" I roll my eyes, and grab the collar of his shirt, "Shut up" I smile pecking his lips, then pushing him away smiling.

'_Maybe hiccups aren't so bad'_


End file.
